


A spot of interplanetary bother

by fleurlb



Category: Solar System (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	A spot of interplanetary bother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



Neptune passed Pluto with a cheeky stuck-out tongue and a "nyah-nyah-nyah" that even Mars could hear.

"Poor wittle dwarf planet," giggled Saturn. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you! I'll show you all," fumed Pluto. 

Uranus, no stranger to bullying, intervened on Pluto's behalf. "Be nice. Dwarf planets have feelings too."

"Pffft, I could fit five Plutos in my red storm and still have room to spare," said Jupiter. 

"Hush now, the big planets are talking," said Earth while Mercury and Venus laughed.

Pluto wished for a death ray but settled for plotting sweet, sweet revenge.


End file.
